My Take on Percabeth
by givemybeauregards
Summary: This takes place after TLO at Camp Half-Blood. The gods have seen the error of their ways and have decided to be more involved in their children's lives...starting with Percy and Annabeth. Can we say "embarrassing? Rated T 'cuz not sure where I'm going.
1. The Night of the Big War

**Chapter 1: The Night of the Big War**

**(A.N. I changed the story a bit so that Percy told Artemis off about trying to recruit Annabeth for the Hunters and Aphrodite said that Annabeth couldn't join because she and Percy were true loves. They never kissed at the lake, though. And Silena and Beckendorf didn't die.)**

Annabeth Chase set her head down on her pillow. All of her half-sibling were already fast asleep but, for some reason, her bunk felt too uncomfortable to rest. Or maybe she was just a little antsy about what had happened on Olympus that night. Reluctantly giving up on sleep for the time being, Annabeth pushed back her messy blond hair and reached under her pillow for the communicator the Hepheastus cabin had made for everyone in camp. It consisted of a small LED screen and a touch pad keyboard. Quickly, she switched it on and opened a chatroom with her very best friend and source of insomnia, Percy Jackson.

**Annabeth Chase has opened a private chatroom entitled "Percy, I need to talk to you."**

_Percy was running along the Camp Half-Blood beach. The sun was high in the sky, so he figured it was around noon. Percy wasn't sure where he was going, but he felt a drive to continue running. Suddenly, out of the shimmering water sprung a huge bluish-gray rock. Perched atop it was a girl with stormy gray eyes and long curly blond hair. Percy's eyes practically popped out of his head as he ran by. Annabeth? he thought to himself. It certainly looked like her. The girl jumped off the rock and started swimming towards Percy. He stared at her, thinking how gorgeous she was. Wait a second. What if it WAS Annabeth? When the girl reached him, Percy's mouth fell open as he realized how she'd gotten there so quickly. The girl had a long, gray fish tail: she was a mermaid! As she touched the sandy ground, her tail transformed into long, lean legs which Percy couldn't help but stare at. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in. Percy mimicked her actions, his mouth a little open..._

BZZZZ! The sound of Percy's communicator woke him up. Sighing, he wondered what his dream could possibly have meant. After all, demigod dreams are hardly ever just dreams. Maybe he and Annabeth...he didn't dare finish the sentence. Percy brought the communicator out from underneath his pillow and saw that Annabeth was trying to start a chat with him. Wow! Percy thought. That's kinda freaky since I think I was just dreaming about her...

**Chatroom accepted.**

**Annabeth: Percy, you there?**

**Percy: Hey, Wise-Girl. What's up?**

**Annabeth: I wanted to talk to you about something important.**

**Percy: Well, this conversation is taking an ugly turn. What's this all about? Some people were trying to sleep.**

**Annabeth: I promise, Seaweed Brain, it'll be quick. You know how we were up on Olympus today?**

**Percy: Yeah...**

**Annabeth: And Artemis offered to make Thalia and I Daughters of the Hunt?**

**Percy: Oh, boy. Yes, I know this. I was there, after all.**

**Annabeth: Well, why did you try to stop me from doing it? You didn't stop Thalia. And then Aphrodite said...**  
**(A.N. Cue awkward silence... :D)**

**Annabeth: Percy, are you still there?**

**Percy: Yes, Annabeth. Still here.**

**Annabeth: Is it true? Do you really think I might be your true love?**

**Percy: You do realize there's no right answer to that question, don't you?**

**Annabeth: Really, I would think that the right answer would be the truth. Not so?**

**Percy: I wish you, for once, would even TRY to make things easier for me.**

**Annabeth: But that's not going to happen, so out with it, Seaweed Brain!**

**Percy: How's this for an answer: I don't know. Aphrodite seems to think so and she IS the goddess of love...**

**Annabeth: I think that that fact probably clouds her judgement. I'll bet she thinks the world is one big romantic drama.**

**Percy: No offense to romantic dramas, of course.**

**Annabeth: Well, of course.**

**Percy: There IS always the chance that she's correct, y'know.**

**Annabeth: By some completely absurd chance? **

**Percy: Would being my true love be so terrible?**

**Annabeth: I never said that, Percy!**

**Percy: You were thinking it.**

**A: AW! This is SOOOOOOOO adorable!**

**Percy: Huh? Is that you, Annabeth?**

**Annabeth: That wasn't me!**

**Aphrodite: Oops, sorry. Forgot there was another A in here. Speaking of that prized letter, you two get As in romance: Percy an A+ and Annabeth an A.**

**Percy: APHRODITE? What are you doing here? This is a private Camp Half-Blood chatroom!**

**Thalia: Real private. Insert sarcastic snort here.**

**Annabeth: Tell me that's not Thalia. PLEASE someone tell me that's not Thalia!**

**Annabeth: What a moment. Why do I only get an A?**

**Percy: WHO CARES?**

**Aphrodite: For that little comment about a certain beautiful goddess and romantic dramas.**

**Annabeth: Sorry about that.**

**Percy: What in Hades is going on here?**

**Annabeth: You're right, Percy. Aphrodite and Thalia eavesdropping on our private conversation? Too embarassing.**

**Thalia: Nico's here, too. Plus Silena and all the rest of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin, the Hermes cabin, Poseidon, Athena, the Athena cabin, Tyson...shall I go on? Just about everybody in CAMP is eavesdropping on your little "private" conversation.**

**Nico: Thanks a lot, Thalia! And just when it was getting good, too.**

**Silena: Mom, doesn't it just bring a tear to your eye listening to these two talk about romance?**

**Aphrodite: Why, it most certainly does, honey!**

**Percy: DAD is HERE?**

**Annabeth: MOM is HERE?**

**Athena: Daughter.**

**Poseidon: Son!**

**Athena: Annabeth, is it true that you and this...thing are in love?**

**Annabeth: WHAT? Where'd you get a crazy idea like that from?**

**Athena: The craziest of them all: Aphrodite.**

**Aphrodite: Hey!**

**Poseidon: How DARE you call my son a thing!**

**Athena: I call him a thing because a thing is what he is! Why does he find it so hard to stay away from my daughter?**

**Percy: Do we have a say in this?**

**Athena: No!**

**Poseidon: No!**

**Thalia: Break it up, you 2.**

** Ares: No, please continue. It's almost as entertaining as watching Prissy squirm about this girl.**

**Clarisse: You tell 'em, Dad!**

**Percy: Watch it!**

**Nico: It's true, dude. You were squirming.**

**Grover: Give him a break. He's not used to conditions like these.**

**Percy: GROVER? How'd you get here, man?**

**Grover: Aphrodite sent me an email link.**

**Silena: You have Mom's email?**

**Grover: No, she has everyone else's.**

**Aphrodite: It's ! Add me!**

**Percy: How about we don't and say we did?**

**Ares: Would you say that to her, or better yet, MY face?**

**Percy: Better for who? Smelled your breath lately?**

**Ares: Why, you little...**

**Aphrodite: People, people, please! One argument a day is my limit and Percabeth was in the middle of a lovely one.**

**Annabeth: Percabeth?**

**Silena: Your star name. DUH!**

**Annabeth: Ooookay. We can't exactly go back to our argument now with all of you listening in.**

**Percy: It's like being in the bathroom peeing and then all of a sudden, realizing that there's a camera in there pointed right at you. Knowing that, you can't just go right back to peeing, now can you?**

**Grover: I can. Being a satyr, some mortals do get a little too curious.**

**Poseidon: Do you know what I think, Athena?**

**Athena: Yes, I do, in fact. You think of fish and sea anemones, starfish and seahorses. Plus women. Men are disgusting.**

**Artemis: I hear ya, girlfriend!**

**Poseidon: Actually, I meant that I think you think that my boy Perseus is just too good for your braniac offspring.**

**Percy: Dad...**

**Athena: Ha! Too good for Annabeth? Ha! Laughable idea, Poseidon! Ha! Ha! Ha!**

**Poseidon: Clearly, you think so.**

**Athena: Clear as sea water? How are you enjoying the pollution?**

**Ares: This is about to get ugly...**

**Clarisse: I brought popcorn!**

**Poseidon: Percy's a warrior and the savior of Olympus. He's kind, loyal and I must say I believe I've produced a most strapping young man. What has your daughter done? Ha! Her nose is stuck in a book almost as much as yours!**

**Percy: Dad, that's just plain mean! Annabeth is a wonderful person who is a great friend to me and I don't appreciate you talking about her like that!**

**Annabeth: Wow. Thanks, Percy. :)**

**Athena: Yes, Perseus. Thank you, but the damage has been done.**

**Aphrodite: Oh, you and Poseidon are just a little upset over Athens. It's not really about these AH-dorable children, is it? (A.N. Taken from the Clique book series.)**

**Percy: Aw, man...**

**Annabeth: Why'd you have to go and bring that up again?**

**Nico: Here we go...**

**Thalia: The same thing over and over...**

**Silena: Oh, boy.**

**Ares: Dragging up old history, are we?**

**Poseidon: My horse was the clear choice!**

**Athena: CLEARLY not since no place called Poseidontopia! Plus, that just looks stupid. Imagine how it would look on a map!**

** Poseidon: An olive tree to the first horse ever created: what a comparison!**

**Athena: Yes. Obviously, the olive tree is in a much higher class than the horse!**

**Poseidon: You KNOW that's not what I meant!**

**Athena: What the matter, Fishy-Face? Trident in a twist?**

**Percy: Well, this has been fun. But before my dad explodes in a fury of sea-scented anger, I'd better get out of here. Later.**

**Annabeth: I'm out too. Seeya!**

**Aphrodite: Wait! No, you have to stay!**

_**Percy Jackson has left this chatroom.**_  
_**Annabeth Chase has left this chatroom.**_

**Thalia: Too late. They're gone.**

**Silena: You know, they're just running away from love.**

**Aphrodite: Absolutely.**

Yes, I know that was suckish, but this is my first ever fanfic, so I need constructive criticism! I was writing a chat conversation between Annabeth and Percy in the middle of the night and somehow the rest of Camp Half-Blood AND OLympus found its way into it. I thought it was kinda funny. Which reminds me...If you liked it and think I should continue? Review! If you think I should never go near a keyboard again? Review! If you think I should go drown myself - and then dress up like a monkey? REVIEW! Giving you a wide array of choices here! I want at least 5 before the next chapter! I know you can do it! :D


	2. Super Quick Author's Note

A.N. - Hey guys! I apologize to everyone who reviewed because this is NOT another chapter. Sorry 'bout that. Just imagine my surprise when I checked into my email this morning to see if I'd gotten an email back from my church about its open mic night and I see I've already got 14 reviews, 4 story alerts and 4 favorite stories. On my FIRST fanfic. I was practically hysterical! I would just like to give a shoutout to everyone who's done that so far:

_**Reviewers:**_

theatrechic123

gymnast13

Kachiri

Earthshaker99

aimee

Reads for Fun

.jesus

waterpoloplayer

uniquemonique543

The Nerdiest

_**Story Alerters:**_

uniquemonique543

.jesus

Reads for Fun

Earthshaker99

_**Story Favoriters:**_

waterpoloplayer

.jesus

Reads for Fun

Earthshaker99

Thanks so much, guys! It seriously does mean a lot. Also, just a little side note: I realize now that it was not a horse that Poseidon made for Athens, but a saltwater spring, which still was kinda dumb since people can't drink saltwater. I remember seeing that in the PJ books now, but I forgot when I was writing my past chapter, so BIG props to theatrechic123 for pointing that out! Virtual cookies for you! (::) I'm working really hard on the next chapter, so it may or may not be up by the end of the day! Seeya REAL soon! Hmm, somehow Mickey always seemed cuter than me saying that. LOL!

P.S. Sorry about .jesus. It's supposed to have a high. and a fiving in front, but my stupid computer won't let me do that, along with Aphrodite's email address. It just got restarted and it doesn't have Microsoft Word, which I usually would use, so I'm stuck with WordPad. Boohoo for me!


	3. Silena has an Idea

(A.N. Hi, everyone! So, here's the second chapter, where Silena takes Percabeth matters into her own hands... I'm going to continue with the chatroom-style writing because I've gotten reviews that say it was funny. Also, I have a little message for AchilliesOfGreece SILENTWALRUS: GET LOST! If you DIDN'T like my story, then go read something else! Or do I have to report you? And you spelled Achilles wrong.)

_**The next morning...**_

Silena woke up the next day quite unhappy. Why, you ask? Because she wasn't doing her job, which was to make people fall in love. No self-respecting child of Aphrodite would ever allow a case such as Percabeth to slip by, so, by Zeus, Silena would make Percy and Annabeth end up together. But, how? That's what she asked herself as she took a shower, brushed her beautiful black hair and picked out an outfit. Today, she decided to wear a pair of blue denim short shorts, a bright, tie-dyed racerback tank and leather thong sandals (outfit link is on my profile). Finally, the answer came to her. "Eureka!" she shrieked quietly because her half-siblings were still asleep. The one closest to her, a 10-year-old redhead named Shannon, stirred in her sleep and eventually, her light brown eyes fluttered open.

"Silena?" she asked, her voice groggy with sleep. "What time is it?" Silena patted her head and said soothingly," Go back to sleep, Shannon. It's really early." Shannon nodded and obeyed. As soon as her soft snoring was heard again, Silena rushed over to the black leather messenger bag hanging off of the post of her bunk. Reaching into the outer pocket of the bag, Silena pulled out the communicater that her boyfriend, Beckendorf, had made especially for her - dripping with pink rhinestones - and switched it on.

Silena Beauregard has opened a chatroom entitled "Calling All Gods and Demi-gods!"

Silena: Are you guys there?

Thalia: Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with "Percabeth?"

Silena: Because it always soes. Duh.

Nico: I can't believe you woke me up for THIS.

Silena: Y'know, we don't need you here, Death Mask.

Ares: No one's allowed to start torturing anybody until I'm properly settled down to watch.

Clarisse: At this rate, I'll be completely out of popcorn before the week is over!

Athena: Must we continue with this nonsense. Clearly, my daughter has no intentions with Perseus.

Aphrodite: That's what YOU think...

Poseidon: What is going on, daughter of Aphrodite?  
Zeus: What is the meaning of this? *virtual lightning flashes*  
Poseidon: Didn't I just say that, Mr. Dramatic?

Silena: Settle down, guys! Now, I've called you all her because I have an idea on how to get Percy and Annabeth to start dating.

Poseidon: Really?

Thalia: Well, it's about time!

Nico: Excuse her. She's a bit hormone-starved right now.

Thalia: WHAT did you just say, DM?  
Nico: ...

Thalia: That's what I thought.

Athena: What makes you think Annabeth is even INTERESTED in young Perseus?  
Aphrodite: *stares at Athena*

Grover: *stares at Athena*

Thalia: *stares at Athena*

Silena: *stares at Athena*

Ares: *stares at Athena*

Clarisse: *stares at Athena*

Nico: *stares at Athena*

Zeus: *stares at Athena*

Poseidon: *stares at Athena*

Tyson: *stares at Athena*

Athena: WHAT?

Grover: No offense, Lady Athena, but you're THAT blind?

Athena: Excuse me?

Grover: I said no offense!

Ares: The two of them belong together.

Thalia: Whoa...

Grover: Where did that come from?

Clarisse: You feeling okay, Dad?

Ares: Aphrodite has me watching all these romantic dramas with her. I guess it's taking its toll.

Silena: Nice going, Mom!

Aphrodite: I know! And he's such a gentler creature now...

Ares: HEY! Don't let that get around! How's it look for the god of war to be sitting at home, crying because Jill decided to marry Eric, who only wants her for her money and doesn't love her like Michael does... *sniffles*

Zeus: Well...this is awkward.

Silena: Can we please get to the point? The reason I called you all here? Here's the plan for Operation: Percabeth...

Nico: Why can't we call it Operation: Total Domination? It's a cool title and I know this because it rhymes!

Thalia: *growls* Stow it, Nico.

Silena: We're calling it Operation: Percabeth because it's MY operation! Now...here's the plan...

Yes, I know this one is short, but that's because I want you guys to pitch in and help make up Operation: Percabeth! I've only got a couple ideas, so give me your best shot. Plans that put Nico, Ares or Zeus in an awkward position (dressing up as women, doing anything embarrassing to Olympus, etc.) will take first consideration. Good luck!

- Liana


	4. The Plan

**Hey ya'll! Liana here with the apparently much-anticipated (by most) 3rd chapter of My Take on Percabeth! Yes, I know that this one is extremely short, but I wanted to get the plan all down so that everyone can imagine how it could go horribly wrong (and trust me. It will). Your special hint is that Nico will end up in a dress. And we're talking a big, fluffy, Grover-in-SoM type of dress! Anyway, here's your chapter!**

**Silena: **So here's the plan...I'll take Annabeth out for an evening on the town.

**Athena: **What makes you think she will agree to such a frivolous affair?

**Silena: **Because Thalia will be there.

**Thalia: **WHAT? Thalia never agreed to that!

**Nico: **And does Thalia always refer to herself in the third person?

**Thalia: **I'm in shock here, DM. Lay off.

**Nico: **WHY is everyone calling me Death Mask now?

**Ares: **Hahaha! You're lucky! I'm resposible for 3 million more deaths than you'll ever be and you don't see me getting such an awesome nickname...wait a second...WHY don't I get such an awesome nickname?

**Poseidon: **Because they all know about your soap opera addiction now.

**Ares: **WHAT?

**Nico: **Hehehe...I, um, kinda posted it on the Stoll brothers' Camp Gossip site.

**Ares: **You did WHAT? Now everyone knows about my shows!

**Aphrodite: **Boys, shut it! My darling daughter was in the middle of explaining her plan!

**Thalia: **A plan that will crash and burn!

**Silena: **But why?

**Thalia: **Because Thalia is SO not "going out on the town."

**Silena: **I didn't ask you. I TOLD you.

**Thalia:** And Thalia is TELLING you it's not gonna happen.

**Nico: **Okay, if she continues with that third-person talking, I can't be held responsible for my actions.

**Ares: **Who cares what you do, Death Mask?

CRASH! Silena looked up from her communicator, slightly irked at being interrupted. Her older brother, Matthew, ran into the cabin, clearly out of breath. "Me and some of the guys were helping Elliot in the Hephaestus cabin get ready for his date with Lilli from Demeter tonight and he just stopped breathing and collapsed!" Silena gasped, knowing that Lilli would be seriously upset with this development, not to mention Silena had been the one to set up the date anyway. NOTHING was going to get in the way of that, especially not Ares' anger.

"Go back to him," Silena told her brother. "I have a hunch he'll be feeling better in a moment." Matthew nodded and headed back out the door while Silena turned her gaze back to the communicator.

**Silena: **Okay, Ares. We all know you're mad about Nico telling the entire half-blood world about your secret love for TV dramas. Now, bring Elliot back.

**Ares: **Fine. I was only squeezing his heart a bit. I needed to get out my anger.

**Thalia:** Nice. Next time, do it on an immortal. And, just a reminder he also told all the gods.

**Nico: **Thank you for that, Thalia. Or should I say, Lightning Butt?

**Thalia: **Not as catchy as Death Mask.

**Nico:** Drat.

Matthew's head of shaggy blond hair poked into the Aphrodite cabin doorway. "He's up and breathing again. How'd you know he would get better?" Silena rolled her eyes and fluttered her hands at him, gesturing that he should leave. "I'll tell you later. Busy right now." Matthew shrugged and was gone again.

**Nico: **I'm still a bit fuzzy on why you need the rest of us.

**Silena: **Excellent question, DM. As your reward for taking the initiative asking such a question, it's your job to bring Percy to meet Thalia, Annabeth and I.

**Nico:** Great. Good for me.

**Thalia: **Still not coming.

**Silena: **Aw, c'mon. Would you do it for a treat?

**Thalia: **What am I, Scooby-Doo? Solve a mystery pretty much single-handed for a Scooby Snack?

**Nico: **Absolutely no comment.

**Ares: **Agreed.

**Silena: **Guys, no insults for the moment. How about a Barbie, Thalia?

**Nico: **WOW. Even I can't believe you just asked that.

**Thalia:** A BARBIE? The very pop culture icon I despise with the heat of a thousand electric storms?

**Silena:** Really? I always thought you liked them because you wear that leather jacket with the pictures of Barbie on the buttons all over it.

**Thalia: **Y'mean the ones that say "DEATH TO BARBIE"?

**Silena: **Hello! Dyselxic!

**Thalia:** Doesn't matter. I can't be bought.

**Silena: **How about a beheaded Barbie?

**Thalia: **So, where are we going tonight?

**Nico:** Really? That's your price?

**Thalia: **Hey, one more headless doll in my collection gives me a world record.

**Ares: **Of what? 6?

**Thalia: **507, actually.

**Ares: **Doesn't come close to the Olympian record that I currently hold. 110 billion.

**Thalia: **You just ADORE showing off, don't you?

**Ares: **You know it.

**Silena: **Sooo, Nico brings Percy to the Enchanter restaurant at the same time that Thalia, Annabeth and I pass by. We just happen to "notice" you guys standing there and come over. We chat for a bit and then Thalia, Nico and I remember that it's our night to inspect the cabins. We leave and those 2 lovebirds with reservations that I made for "us." Then, they fall madly in love and come back BF and GF. Savvy?

**Ares:** Does anybody mind if I come by to watch?

**Aphrodite: **Why do you want to do that, darling?

**Ares: **Uh...because I want to see how badly it'll get messed up, of course.

**Aphrodite: **You're lying, honey.

**Nico: **Oh my gods, you want to see them fall madly in love!

**Ares: **NO, I DON'T!

CRASH! Silena sighed. "Lemme guess!" she yelled, just loud enough for Matthew to hear. "Elliot's down again?" This is gonna be a very long day, preparing for their date and persuading Annabeth to come. Not to mention I have to find a beheaded Barbie for Thalia. But after that, everything will go off without a hitch.

And, of course, she would've been right if only Annabeth's little brother, Jamie, hadn't written a special computer program that allowed someone to be in the CHB chatrooms without anyone detecting them. 2 someones, as it happened.

The hues of Annabeth Chase's and Percy Jackson's faces would have made a tomato enraged with jealousy as they read the chat behind the Poseidon cabin. "Those jerks!" Annabeth finally managed to get out. Did they honestly think they could get away with planning such an absurd thing? Annabeth noticed the toothy grin on Percy's face as his sea green eyes scanned his communicator. Wow, his eyes are really cute. Whoa, Annabeth thought. Did I really just think that? Ignoring the thoughts, Annabeth said suspiciously," Why are you so happy?"

Percy turned to his best friend, gesturing at a line of the chat. "Now I know that if I ever need Thalia to do something for me, I just have to give her a doll with no head and bada-bing, bada-boom, I've got a servant." Annabeth laughed and shoved his shoulder. "Oh, I have a great idea!" he yelled. Annabeth smirked. "Being shoved onto your head will do that, Seaweed Brain."

He stood up from where the pair had been sitting. "No, no, this is a good one. We'll mess their plans up royally." Annabeth stood up as well, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Keep talking..."


	5. Nico's a Terrible Actor

Hello, people who aren't completely repulsed by my writing. YOU get another chapter already? I'm am so totally in the zone today, not to mention that the sooner I finish this, the sooner I can get back to work on Daughter of Darkness, my new FanFic. Also, there may or may not be a little Percabeth action in this chapter or the next. Keep a lookout! So, let's get on with the show!

Liana: Say AYE if you don't own PJO!

Everyone in the universe except Rick Riordan: AYE!

Liana: Was THAT clear enough?

–

It was a simple enough plan: ruin Silena's. Then Annabeth had to go and complicate it by making it what she called "an actual plan." Percy swung Riptide around into the training dummy's side, making a long, deep gash. Immediately, hay began to spill out onto the training arena ground. Percy allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction then began to jab at the dummy again. He really didn't need to train, but it gave him something to do while he waited for Nico to come and try to persuade him to go to the Enchanter restaurant. Which, of course, he would completely turn down.

Finally, the prince of the Underworld came into view. "Hey, Percy!" he called, a bright smile on his face. Percy smirked. When had Nico ever had such a bright smile? He was the worst actor ever. "Hi, Nico. Hey, wanna vers me?" Percy said, punctuating his sentence with a fake jab to Nico's left arm, which he easily dodged. "Can't. Would love to, but can't," Nico replied, still smiling. "Neither can you. Because Silena got us reservations at the Enchanter restaurant downtown!" he finished, feeling rather triumphant.

Wow, Percy thought. That was awful. I would've known something was up by now even if I hadn't read the chat. "Sounds great, Nico..." Nico's smile turned into a full-fledged grin as he shouted, "I KNOW! But apparently, it's seriously fancy, so she says we have to be formally dressed." Percy was struggling to keep his laughter under control by now, but he had to say something. "Nico, you didn't let me finish. I'm not coming for 2 reasons. 1. If I go to a fancy restaurant with you, all dressed up, people are gonna think I'm gay and 2. I'm too tired to go downtown tonight. Maybe another time." With that, Percy capped Riptide and headed for his cabin, leaving Nico to his thoughts. _Oh, man. Silena is NOT gonna be happy about this..._

–

Silena smoothed out her top and straightened her patent-leather thong sandals before peeking into the Athena cabin. As expected, Annabeth was lying on one of the top bunks, making a few drawings for the new Olympus. What Silena didn't know was that Annabeth had been waiting for the last half hour for her to come and ask her to go out on the town with her and Thalia. Which, of course, she would agree to completely. (A.N. Do you get their plan yet?)

"Annabeth?" The blonde looked down at Silena with a sly smile. "Hey there, Silena," she said innocently as she jumped of her bunk. "What's up?" Silena pressed forward, petting her black curls. "I was just wondering if you would like to come hang out with me and Thalia tonight in the city." Annabeth twirled a strand of yellow hair between her fingers. _Might as well stress her a little,_ she thought to herself. "I dunno..." she mumbled as she wandered to her closet. "Can I wear my own clothes?"

Silena opened her mouth to protest, but Annabeth's determined glare closed it. "Sure," she said with a sigh. _Percy will take her with or without date clothes,_ Aphrodite's voice whispered in her head. Silena nodded and turned to leave. "Get ready and then come to the Zeus cabin to meet us in an hour," she called over her shoulder. Annabeth gave her a bright smile and opened her closet. _Now,_ she thought deviously. _What are the most repulsive clothes I own?_

**Silena Beauregard has opened a chatroom entitled, "Date Night Prep!"**

**Silena: Helloooooooooo?**

**Thalia: WHAT?**

**Ares: Temper, temper, daughter of Zeus. Only I'm allowed to be that mad.**

**Nico: What's your problem, anyway?**

**Thalia: My PROBLEM is that Silena got me a beheaded BRATZ, not a Barbie!**

**Athena: And the problem is?**

**Thalia: The world record for headless Bratz I already had! I needed the world record for BARBIES! **

**Silena: Get over yourself! We have bigger things to attend to. Like the plan. Nico, how're you coming along?**

**Nico: Uhhhh...**

**Poseidon: Looks like someone couldn't keep up his job!**

**Nico: Well, Percy's too tired to do it tonight, he said. But he did say maybe another night...**

**Silena: WHAT?**

**Thalia: Nico's in trouble, Nico's in trouble...**

**Nico: Stay out of this, Pinecone Face!**

**Thalia: Really, Nico? Really?**

**Nico: It was a last attempt, all right?**

**Silena: I only give you one job, so that you won't SCREW EVERYTHING UP and you screw it up ANYWAY?**

**CAMP GOSSIP**

**(as according to the Stolls)**

** Well, well, well. We're pretty sure everyone in camp heard the frantic screams emanating from the Hades cabin a few hours before dinner tonight. Screams such as, "Please, Silena! Don't do it! I'm sorry, Silena! Don't – don't – d – NOOOOOO!" Moments later, the aforementioned daughter of Aphrodite was seen chasing Nico, son of Hades, all over camp with a pink dagger in her hand and a downright murderous look in her eyes. So now, the question on everyone's lips is: What exactly did Nico do to get Silena so steamed? Put your answers to that question below in the comments box.**

**Comments**

**Percy J. says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Annabeth C. says: OH MY GODS! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Nico D. says: I'm going to murder you two tonight. In cold blood. Then I'll go visit my dad in the Underworld and murder you again.**

Yes, that's all for now. Goodness, I'm good at drawing this out. You'd better review unless you want Silena to get Nico with that fluffy pink dagger!

Silena: NICO!

Nico: SOMEBODY RESCUE ME FROM THIS PYSCHOPATH WITH A KNIFE! Not to mention the one with a keyboard who put me in this prediacment.

Me: HEY! What's THAT supposed to mean? GET BACK HERE!


	6. Thalia Grace, NonTruth Teller?

**Chapter 6: Thalia Grace, Non-Truth Teller?**

**Hi there, faithful readers! This, as you probably deduced from the title, is a new chapter, especially dedicated to Clovers13, who politely pointed out that some very delicious drama involving Thalia was in order. So, Clov, this one's for you!**

**Liana: When I say "Rick Riordan", you say "Rules!" Rick Riordan...**

**Every species on Planet Earth: RULES!**

**Rick Riordan: And why do I rule?**

**Liana: Because you own PJO and no one else! Duh.**

Thalia Grace walked to the Zeus cabin by herself, tugging thoughtfully on her spiky black hair and muttering about asking for a Barbie with no head, not a Bratz. She and Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, had just spent 45 minutes convincing Chiron to let us out of camp tonight. At first, he had been reluctant, but then Silena had told him that it was to help Percy and Annabeth end up together and the centaur had been too happy to help, Thalia remembered with a sigh. She really would've rather let the two best friends work this out by themselves, but Silena had promised her a beheaded Barbie for her collection. "And then delivered a Bratz," she grumbled as she passed the Poseidon cabin. Suddenly, the daughter of Zeus pricked up her ears to listen harder. Maybe it had been her imag – wait...no, there it was again. There were whispers coming from the cabin. And everyone knew there was only one person who lived there: Percy.

Thalia crept up the cabin's porch and placed her ear against the door to listen. "So what did you say to him?" That was Annabeth's voice. What was she talking about? "I said I was too tired to go out tonight. Any news on your end?"That sounded a lot like Percy, but you can't hear very well with an ear full of wood. Wait just a second, Thalia thought to herself. Too tired? Wasn't that what he said to Nico?

"No, nothing much. Silena hasn't canceled our trip into town, so they must still be planning to get you to come. Be on your guard and don't budge," Annabeth warned her friend. Percy chuckled. "Don't worry about me," he assured her. "Nothing will get past me." Thalia could almost hear Annabeth roll her eyes. "Sure, you tell yourself that, kelp-for-brains." Then Thalia stood from where she had been crouched by the door and left.

As she walked quickly, trusting her feet to take her wherever she needed to go, Thalia's mind was blaring an alarm loud and clear: _THEY KNOW! THEY KNOW! THEY KNOW!_ What should she do? Just then, something made Thalia look up and she found herself staring at the puffed-up, pinkified Aphrodite cabin. Tell Silena? Obviously, her feet wanted her to. But as Thalia contemplated it, she randomly remembered about that headless Barbie doll and how she had been denied it. Gritting her teeth, Thalia spun on her heel – something she didn't do often – and ran to the Zeus cabin. Once there, the slam of that door was heard all across the camp.

_She'll find out herself,_ Thalia coaxed the one little part of her that didn't support the decision. _There's no need to tell her and she'll just try again if it doesn't work._

**Super short, yes, but I'm seriously busy. Today was the first day of eighth grade! BOOYAH! And since I'm typing it, the first day did NOT, contrary to popular belief, chew me up and spit me out. My French teacher is really nice and has the most hilarious stories and I've had some of my other teachers before, so a pretty good day, I must say. (Hehehe...that rhymed!) Review, si vous plait, (Probably spelled that wrong.) and tell me how your first day of eight grade went! If you haven't had one yet, then how did your last one go? Tell me in that nice little invention called a review!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**Hey, guys! Wow, is this chapter ever overdue. Well, for being lovely, loyal fans, you've certainly earned it! So, yeah. Chapter 7 of MtoP. BOOYAH!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Do I really have to do this?**

**Rick Riordan: Yes. Yes, you do.**

**Me: You sound like Phineas from Phineas and Ferb.**

**Rick Riordan: He's here, too.**

**Phineas: Say it...**

**Me: FINE! I don't own Percy Jackson. I frickin' wish I did, but I don't. Happy now?**

**Rick and Phineas: Yes. Yes, we are.**

–

The next morning, Annabeth Chase began her leisurely jog back to the Athena cabin after a delicious breakfast of strawberries (most of which she'd sacrificed), toasted bagels and orange juice. Last night had been a lot of waiting, mostly because she'd thought Silena Beauregard, a daughter of Aphrodite, was going to come and ask her to go with her to a fancy restaurant so that she could fix Annabeth up with her best friend, Percy Jackson. But she hadn't, so Annabeth had spent the better part of the night lounging around with Percy. THAT had been a lot of fun, even if it hadn't been very wise, she noted from her huge yawns. And then there was the fact that Percy was incredible to look at...

_WHOA!_ Annabeth halted in her tracks. _Annabeth, what are you doing?_ she thought to herself. _Percy is your best friend, so you definitely shouldn't be thinking those kids of things about him. _She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts and continued on her jog. Soon, she found herself opening the door to the Athena cabin. She closed it quietly behind her, thinking that some of her half-siblings might still be asleep. "No need to do that," said a familiar voice. Annabeth's entire body tensed. That voice shouldn't have have been anywhere near her cabin. "Nobody else is here," the voice continued. "Just you and me."

Annabeth whirled in the direction of the voice and immediately, her steely gray eyes alighted on a pair of black combat boots sticking straight up in the air. The boots belonged to a tall, slender body who was lying on her back on Annabeth's bed. Annabeth laughed nervously and went to sit down with the person. "What are you doing here, Thals?" she asked quietly. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, sat up from where her upper body had been dangling off the bed. "I'm here to help, Annie," she said slowly.

Annabeth cringed. She could only imagine the types of things Thalia wanted to help her with. Thalia must've seen her face because she leaned over and put her arm around her, saying, "No, no, nothing like that. It's just that, I know you know about the plan." Annabeth briefly considered playing dumb, but she figured Thalia wouldn't fall for that, seeing as how she knew her so well.

The daughter of Athena sighed. She didn't like it, but she knew when she was beat. "How'd you find out?" she asked, jumping off the bed and heading for her closet to pick an outfit for the day. ANYTHING to avoid Thalia's knowing look.

"Heard you and Mr. Kelp-for-brains talking last night. It was pretty easy to understand after that." The sound of Percy's nickname reminded Annabeth of something. "I just want you to know that I'm so sorry I was a part of a scheme so stupid," Thalia apologized, oblivious to Annabeth's sudden realization. "I thought maybe I should leave you to to work everything out, but then Silena offered me a headless Barbie and – well, I guess you know what happens next with that disappointing Bra - " Annabeth couldn't take it any longer. She rushed over and clamped her hand over Thalia's mouth. "Thals, shut up about the stupid beheaded Bratz! Percy's coming over in just about -" Here, Annabeth glanced at her bedside clock "- in just about 3 minutes to discuss our next move."

And how did Zeus's daughter respond to this news? Simple: she bit down on Annabeth's hand. "Ouch!" screeched the blonde shrilly, which hardly ever happened. Thalia's eyes went wide, which hardly ever happened either. "Really?" Annabeth nodded, while fumbling around in her bedside table for a bandage for her bleeding palm. "Oh. I guess the secret's out, then." Annabeth threw up her hands in frustration. "Ya think?" she groaned. "You mind messaging Silena and the gang while I find something decent to wear?" Annabeth gestured to her feathered gray sweats. Thalia smirked with a cocked eyebrow as she slid onto the floor, watching Annabeth sort through her closet. "Why are you freaking out over an outfit?" she asked suspiciously. "It's only Percy, right?"

Percy's name sent Annabeth into a vision of said son of Poseidon: the messy (but in a good way) black hair, the soft reddish lips and, gods, those gorgeous sea green eyes! Annabeth could stare into them forever... "Annie!" Annabeth blinked quickly when Thalia snapped her fingers in front of her face. "You were thinking about Seaweed Brain, weren't you?" Thalia said with a slight wiggle of her eyebrows. Annabeth sighed and nodded, sinking into a fluffy armchair near the door. "I can't stop," she confessed. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Thalia walked over to her friend and put her arm around Annabeth's shoulders, a soft smile playing about her lips. "You like him," she said gently. "And I think you like him back." Annabeth tossed Thalia's arm off and stood up. "That's stupid," she said lightly, as she rifled through her closet once more, coming up with dark blue skinny jeans and her orange CHB tee. "It's not as if I always have a good time with him and he's really cute and I think about him all the time and he makes me feel special and..." Annabeth's voice trailed off with a small gasp. She turned and stared at Thalia, her mouth agape. "Thals...I think I like Percy." Thalia rolled her eyes and took a lemon lollipop out of her back pocket. She quickly ripped off the wrapper, stuck it back in her pocket and popped the lollipop in her mouth. "No, really?" she said, around the plastic stick, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

**Thalia Grace has opened a chatroom entitled, "EMERGENCY PLAN MEETING!"**

**Silena: Hey, no fair, Thalia! Calling plan meetings is MY schtick!**

**Thalia: Get over yourself. I've got something actually important to say.**

**Nico: Oh, everybody bow down to the all-powerful Pinecone Face!**

**Zeus: What was that, DM?**

**Nico: *gulps* Nothing.**

**Thalia: I thought you already tried Pinecone Face.**

**Nico: Sorry. It was the first thing that came out.**

**Athena: I think it would be wiser to divulge the purpose of Thalia's chatroom before she and Nico start their routine nickname argument.**

**Grover: Uh...good point?**

**Thalia: Thank you, Lady Athena. Now, the reason why I have called you here is - **

**Ares: You mean metaphorically, right?**

**Thalia: Huh?**

**Ares: You mean you called us here metaphorically. Because we aren't really there with you.**

**Clarisse: *hangs her head in mind-numbing embarrassment***

**Nico: Since when do you know what metaphorically means? Actually, since when can you spell it?**

**Ares: Can I murder him?**

**Thalia: Yup.**

**Silena: Definitely.**

**Athena: Absolutely.**

**Nico: HEY! I'm in the (chat) room! **

**Thalia: But later. Right now, I have to tell you that - **

**Aphrodite: Oh, I finally got in here!**

**Silena: Hey, Mom! What took ya so long?**

**Aphrodite: I was in the apartment I currently reside in here on Earth when I realized my cable had been cut off because SOMEONE had spent all the money in my credit card paying for "Laughter and Tears" merchandise!**

**Athena: Isn't "Laughter and Tears" a TV drama?**

**Nico: Yeah...**

**Ares: Hehehe...oops.**

**Zeus: Well...awkward...**

**Thalia: Focus, people! I'm still trying to explain to you that - **

**Grover: Does anybody know where I can get some tin cans? I'm starved. **

**Thalia: OH MY GODS! ANNABETH AND PERCY KNOW! They've been messing with your stupid plan this whole time! THEY. KNEW. Did that somehow get through everybody's thick heads?**

**Athena: I object to that. As the goddess of wisdom, my head is not at all thick.**

**Thalia: Fine. Did that get through everybody BUT ATHENA'S thick heads?**

**Silena: Really? They knew? Why didn't they say something?**

**Thalia: Did you miss the part about messing with you? If so, just scroll back up.**

**Zeus: When did you discover this?  
Thalia: Last night, Father. Oh, wait! Crap...**

**Silena: *narrows eyes* Why didn't YOU say something?**

**Thalia: Because I DESERVE a beheaded Barbie!**

**Nico: Oh, for Dad's sake, give it a rest!**

**Hades: Really? Even my own son swears on me?**

**Thalia: NOT NOW!**

_**Hades has left this chatroom. In a hurry.**_

**Silena: Oh, Mom! I really thought I was helping them!**

**Aphrodite: I know, my dear. I know. But sometimes, people just have to find each other on their own. Right, Thalia?**

**Thalia: Your mom's right, Si. Annabeth just headed out to see Percy. And before you ask, she was wearing blue skinny jeans and her orange CHB shirt.**

**Silena: What shade of blue were the jeans?**

**Thalia: What kind of question is that? I'm not a stupid, makeup-crazed slave to fashion like SOME people I could mention.**

**Silena: Are you talking about me?**

**Thalia: I rest my case.**

**Ares: That's not the issue here. Does Per - ahem, I mean, Prissy - like Annabeth back?**

**Clarisse: Dad, I could've sworn you were about to say - **

**Ares: NEVER SPEAK OF IT!**

**Grover: You even have to ask?**

**Thalia: They'll come together on their own, guys. Isn't that what always happens in your soaps, Ares?**

**Ares: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Stop torturing me!**

And that's the chapter you guys have been starved of for far too long. I've got an inspiration in my heads for the next chapter, which will most likely be the last chapter. You'd do well not to ask for a sequel because my chatroom conversation writing skills are just about dried up now. Maybe in a year or two, but certainly not now. I'm also writing out a series with my BFF and I as the stars, so the first chapter of that should be up soon. So, yeah. I hope you guys have enjoyed this series so far. Don't forget to review because reviews make the world go round. Oh, wait. No, that's love. But reading awesome reviews from my awesome fans is cool too. Later! :)

- Liana, daughter of Nyx, goddess of stars, social interactions and sleeping late

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	8. Um, Theoretically? Really, Annabeth?

**Okay, hi guys! This is the last chapter of MtoP (BOOHOO!) and I just wanted to thank you guys for being such awesome fans. It really did mean a lot to me that you liked my writing, so...thanks for being yourselves! Anyway, enjoy chapter now, cry later! Also, I'm sorry for not writing for so long, but there was so much DRAMA going on because my friend, my aunt and my cousin all died within 4 weeks of each other. I know, right? *sob* Alrighty, you guys didn't come by to hear me cry. You came for...PERCABETH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, never have and probably never will own the Percy Jackson series or any of its characters. Well. That wasn't very entertaining, now was it?**

–

That same day that Annabeth Chase headed out to have a very serious talk with her best friend, Percy Jackson, there were some very odd sightings in Camp Half-Blood. Some very odd sightings, indeed.

The first was Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, repeatedly hitting her head against the outside wall of her cabin. Sitting on the ground next to her, pleasantly sucking on a lemon lollipop was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, counting how many times Silena had hit her head. Every once in a while, Silena would pause, hold a mirror up to her forehead and check for a bruise. If she got a big bruise, she reasoned, she'd stop, cover it with makeup and continue on with her day, What she didn't know, however, was that Thalia had been manipulating the Mist for the past 2 hours to make Silena's bruise look smaller to her. To everyone else, it was the size of Ohio. Thalia snickered to herself as Silena hit her head for the three hundred and sixty-second time. _That'll teach you to give me a headless Bratz, not a Barbie. _**(A.U. Man! I am milking this Bratz vs. Barbie thing!)**

The second was Nico, son of Hades, sitting in the Ares cabin with the god of war himself. The two were, strangely enough, in the middle of a "Laughter and Tears" marathon. Several times, Nico would dab at his eyes with a tissue and pat Ares' shoulder, saying quietly, 'I get why you love this thing so much now. I get it." Ares would nod and they'd go back to their tissue boxes and bon bons. **(A.U. I...I don't even know where that came from.)**

But those things aren't important. There was Annabeth, poised to knock on the door of the Poseidon cabin...and she just couldn't do it. _Ugh,_ she groaned inwardly. _I've faced hundreds of monsters, fought in a war, dealt with my MOTHER. And I can't tell Percy how I feel about him face to face._ So, she did the next best thing. (You know where this is going!)

**Annabeth Chase has opened a chatroom entitled, "Percy Jackson, get your butt in here."**

**Percy: You rang?**

**Annabeth: Hey. Yeah, it's me.**

**Percy: What up?**

**Annabeth: Oh, um, nothing. Just hanging out.**

**Percy: Then what was so important that Silena interrupted my sword-fighting lesson to give me my communicator and then send me to my cabin to wait for a call? She said that you had something 'super-ultra-important' to tell me.**

**Annabeth: Interfering little...**

**Percy: What?**

**Annabeth: Nothing, nothing. Well, I've been doing some thinking...**

**Percy: Which we both know you do a lot of...**

**Annabeth: Not now, Seaweed Brain. I'm trying to be serious here.**

**Percy: So serious you just called me by a pet name.**

**Annabeth: I can explain that...Actually, no. I can't. Let it suffice to say that I've discovered something amazingly shocking about me and more importantly, me and you. Us, really.**

**Percy: That post was really long for no reason. Is this going anywhere?**

**Annabeth: Yes, yes, it is. I wanted to ask you something.**

**Percy: Alright, ask away.**

**Annabeth: Let's suppose for a moment that I...have a crush on you.**

**Percy: YOU HAVE A WHAT ON ME NOW?**

**Annabeth: Theoretically!**

**Annabeth: Anyway, in this theoretical world...would it be possible that you like me too?**

**Annabeth: Uh, Percy?**

**Percy: Yeah, still here. Um. Where is all this coming from?**

**Annabeth: I dunno, just this plan thing got me thinking, I guess.**

**Percy: Theoretically or in real life?**

**Percy: I swear, I can practically see you blushing.**

**Annabeth: Shut up. You still haven't answered my question.**

**Percy: Well...in this theoretical world of your imagination, why wouldn't I like you?**

**Annabeth: So what you're saying is that it would be impossible to like me in the real world? (Ooh, Percy. Bad choice of words, man.)**

**Percy: What? No! That's not what I mean!**

**Annabeth: Then what do you mean, Perseus?**

**Percy: I...ah, I meant that...well...fine, I like you. Okay? Are you happy? Are you satisfied? Did you get what you wanted?**

**Annabeth: You have no idea.**

Her confidence restored, Annabeth opened the door to the Poseidon cabin and found Percy on his bed, staring at his communicator. Creeping quietly over to him, she waited until she was standing right next to him to lean down and shout, "BOO!"

Startled, the boy fell off his bed and Annabeth exploded into laughter. Blushing, he got up and sat back down on the mattress. "Ha ha," he said sarcastically, rubbing his burning cheeks. "That's right. Laugh it up. Bet you've already texted Thalia the gossip that Percy Jackson likes Annabeth Chase. It's probably all over camp by now."

That reminded Annabeth of her whole reason for being there and she stopped laughing, feeling guilty that Percy still didn't know that his feelings were returned. "Percy?" she said softly, moving closer to him. He turned around to stare right into the stormy gray eyes he'd been imagining for weeks. "Um...uh...gah...," was his only response. Rolling her eyes, Annabeth closed the gap between, feeling anxious for the first kiss to just happen already.

As soon as it happened, she pulled away and looked up at him, a big grin gracing her features. Happy and more than a little stunned at what had just taken place, Percy instinctively wrapped his arms around her and Annabeth voluntarily leaned into him, enjoying the faint smell of the sea that wafted off him. There they sat for a good five minutes before Percy, after pondering it, said aloud, "So, what? Are we a couple now?"

Annabeth stared at him incredulously before her face broke out in smiles again and she lightly kissed her boyfriend's cheek with a decided, "Seaweed Brain."

So, there you have it, folks. I want to thank each and every one of you for staying with MToP, even though I am the world's worst updater. Every reviewer, every favoriter and every alerter (I seriously doubt that that is even a word) meant the world to me and I just want you to know that you guys are the reason that I forced myself to write today. In case you wondered (or cared), today is my birthday. YES, THE SAME DAY AS PERCY JACKSON. I speak not one word of a lie. Today is my 14th birthday and all I wanted to do was kick back, watch Barbie: The Princess and the Pauper (all-time best Barbie movie, simple based on music. Have you HEARD A Girl Like You?) and reply to birthday wishes on FB. But, no. I made myself finish this. Because you guys deserved it. Because I love you that ridiculously much. But mostly, because I got bored. 3 you to the ends of the earth, ladies and gents! This is Liana signing off!

- Liana, goddess of stars, social interactions and sleeping late

P.S. - I realize that in the first chapter of MToP, my writing system decided to be mean when I tried to write Aphrodite's email address. So, here it is: . Well, **I** thought it was pretty funny.


	9. Aphrodite's Email

**Hey people who are reading this right now! Okay, so I know this story is over and everything, but I am just extremely annoyed that you still haven't seen Aphrodite's email address! Apparently, I can't put it in my story, so I'll do the next best thing: put it on my profile! So, if you actually care what I came up with, you can check there at the bottom of the page! Capice? Alright, love you guys and hope to write some new stuff for you soon! XOXOXO**

**- Liana, goddess of stars, social interactions and sleeping late**


End file.
